Computer memory is a technology consisting of semiconductor devices arranged to retain digital data and is a fundamental component of computers. Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is one type of memory garnering attention in recent years. MRAM is non-volatile meaning that it retains its stored data even when power is disconnected from the device, whereas volatile memory loses its stored data when power is disconnected. Compared to existing volatile memories, MRAM can offer similar performance as static random access memory (SRAM), and similar density as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), albeit with much lower power consumption than DRAM. Compared to flash memory, which is also non-volatile, MRAM is much faster and suffers little or no degradation over time. It is this combination of features that some suggest make it the “universal memory”, able to replace SRAM, DRAM, EEPROM, and flash.